Stay alive !
by Breathingisboring
Summary: Londres est si paisible en ce moment. Même trop paisible pour Sherlock. Jusqu'à cette enquête qu'il pensait être banale.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages, lieux... de Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Point de vue de John :**

**-Sherlock ! Ouvre moi la porte !**

je tapai énergiquement contre la porte du 221 B Baker Street en criant. Pas de réponse. Je soupirai. Si seulement je n'avais pas oublié mes clés sur mon ordinateur ! Sherlock pourrait quand même venir m'ouvrir. Et Mrs Hudson ? Ah non ! J'oubliais, elle est sortie faire les courses parce que môssieur Sherlock Holmes était trop occupé à retirer les ongles de la main qu'il a ramenée de la morgue !

**-Sherlock s'il te plait, ouvre cette porte,** dis-je calmement.

Toujours pas de réponse.

**-Ouvre cette stupide porte !**  
**-C'est toi qui est stupide John.**

Alléluia ! Enfin il daigne me répondre !

**-S'il te plait, sois gentil et viens m'ouvrir. J'ai oublié les clés.**

Mon portable se mit à sonner. Je le sortis. Un SMS ... De Sherlock. Je soupirai. Je regardai le message. "Non."

**-Pourquoi ?**

Nouveau SMS de Sherlock. "Parce que."

**-Parce que quoi ?**

Encore un SMS de lui. "Lève la tête." Et moi comme un idiot je lève la tête. Quelque chose tomba de la fenêtre du salon. La chose s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit de ferraille assourdissant. Je me baissai et récupérai l'objet.

**-Mes clés !** Criai-je tout en ouvrant la porte.

J'enlevai mon blouson et me précipitai à grands pas vers le salon. Cette fois sherlock allait m'entendre ! Il était là sur... MON ordinateur ! Je lui arrachai des mains l'appareil et le posai sur le fauteuil derrière moi.

**-J'ai attendu dehors pendant dix minutes !** m'écriai-je.  
**-Je sais,** dit Sherlock.  
**-Tu aurais quand même pu venir m'ouvrir ! Ça t'aurais couté quoi ?**  
**-Un déplacement inutile.**

Je sentis la colère monter de plus en plus en moi.

**-Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot.**  
**-Tu es un idiot John.**  
**-C'est toi l'idiot !**  
**-Je ne traite pas les portes de stupide moi.**  
**-Mais les règles du cluedo oui.**  
**-Parce qu'elles ont tort !**  
**-Non, je te le répète, l'assassin ne peut pas être la victime !**  
**-C'est la seule solution possible !**

Sherlock s'assit dans son habituel fauteuil en repliant ses grandes jambes contre sa poitrine. Et c'est reparti pour des heures de silence ! Génial. Je m'assis à mon tour dans un fauteuil en prenant bien soin de retirer mon ordinateur de là. J'allai jeter un coup d'œil sur mon blog. Rien d'intéressant. Je refermai donc mon ordinateur et le posai sur la petite table à côté de moi. Sherlock étant toujours aussi silencieux, je décidai d'aller faire un tour dehors, histoire de m'occuper. Je partis sans oublier mes clés cette fois ci.

Une heure plus tard.

Je rentrai de ma promenade, un peu fatigué. Je montai les escaliers qui me séparaient du salon. J'entendais Sherlock parler. Avec qui pouvait-il bien parler ? Sans plus attendre, Je me dirigeai vers le salon.

**-A qui tu parles ?** Demandai-je à mon ami, voyant qu'il était seul.  
**-A toi,** me répondit-il.  
**-Qu'est-ce que tu me disais ?**  
**-Tu ne m'écoutes donc jamais ! Je sais que mon intelligence est beaucoup plus développée que la tienne et que tu ne comprends pas tout ce que je dis mais là même Anderson aurait compris !**  
**-J'étais dehors Sherlock ! Et tu ne l'as même pas remarqué !**

Je me dirigeai d'un pas furieux vers ma chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je la verrouillai et m'allongeai sur mon lit.

* * *

Coucou tout le monde ! Voila le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu (sinon dites moi ce qui ne va pas). Si vous voyez une faute d'orthographe, dites le moi, je corrigerais ^^. j'attends vos avis (qui me seront très utiles). Et merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Point de vue de Sherlock :**

Je regardai l'endroit où John se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Ce qu'il pouvait être susceptible ! Mais c'est vrai que je l'aurai aussi très mal pris si on m'avait comparé à Anderson. Je finis par me lever de mon fauteuil pour aller chercher mon violon. Dès que je l'eus en mains, je commençai à jouer ma dernière composition. Après quelques minutes, Mrs Hudson, revenue des courses, fit irruption dans le salon où elle déposa tous ses sacs. Elle jeta un bref regard dans la pièce où le sol était jonché de papiers en tout genre.

**-Regardez moi ce bazar !** Dit-elle,** vous auriez pu ranger un peu Sherlock !**

J'eus pour seule réponse un petit grognement.

**-Où est John ?**  
**-Dans sa chambre.**

Mrs Hudson commença à ranger les courses. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur mais le referma direct en poussant un petit cri.

**-Sherlock ! Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de nous ramener ces horreurs !** S'écria-t-elle en montrant la main dans le frigidaire.  
**-Probablement jamais,** répondis-je.  
**-Vous rangerez vous même ! Après tout, je ne suis pas votre gouvernante !**

Elle sortit du salon. Je me remis à jouer du violon.

**-John rangera lui même,** dis-je.

J'entendis John grogner. Il avait du m'entendre. Tant mieux, ça m'évitera de le redire. Mrs Hudson refit son apparition accompagnée de Lestrade.

**-Combien ?** Demandai-je en devinant la raison de la venue de l'inspecteur.  
**-Trois,** répondit Lestrade,** tous ont été pendus au même endroit. Vous viendrez ?**  
**-Oui,** dis-je en enfilant mon manteau.  
**-Et le Dr Watson ?**  
**-Il reste ici.**  
**-D'accord. Venez.**

Je sortis de la maison avec Lestrade.

**-Je vais prendre un taxi,** dis-je.  
**-Comme vous voulez. C'est The British Library à Kings Cross.**

Je pris un taxi qui me conduisit jusqu'à cette bibliothèque. Plusieurs voitures de police était garée devant celle-ci. Le sergent Donovan était en grande discussion avec Anderson. Dès qu'ils me virent arriver, je pus voir sur leur visage l'expression de dégoût qu'ils me réservaient depuis toujours. Je passai à côté d'eux, indifférent aux murmures qu'ils s'échangeaient. J'entrai dans la bibliothèque et pus découvrir les trois corps que je pus identifier sans problème. Le premier corps était celui d'une femme de la quarantaine, écrivaine, mariée depuis peu et souffrant de diabète. Le deuxième était celui d'un jeune homme âgé d'à peu près vingt-cinq ans, chômeur et issu d'une famille aisée. Et le troisième ,un homme, dont la seule chose importante à observer était que c'était lui qui avait tué les deux autres. Lestrade, voyant que j'avais la solution, s'approcha et me questionna.

**-Alors ? Est-ce des suicides ou des meurtres ?**  
**-Les deux,** répondis-je, **cet homme que vous voyez là-bas a tué les deux autres et il s'est ensuite donné la mort, probablement rongé par la culpabilité.**  
**-Vous en êtes sur ?**  
**-Absolument. Si vous regardez bien, ses mains sont abîmées de telle sorte que cela n'est possible qu'avec une corde. Les deux autres ne sont pas morts pendus. On les a étranglés avant de les pendre. Et comme cet homme ne porte pas de marque d'étranglement, on peut-être sur que c'est lui qui les a tués. C'est tellement simple qu'il est impossible de se tromper.**  
**-Tellement simple que je n'ai pas réussi à voir tout ça.**  
**-C'est parce que vous êtes stupide.**

Je partis devant l'air renfrogné de Lestrade. Anderson m'interpela.

**-Se sont des suicides.**  
**-Pas du tout Anderson. Il y a eu deux meurtres et un suicide. Réfléchissez un peu avant de parler, ça vous changera et vous donnera l'air un peu moins idiot.**

Je ne laissai pas à Anderson le temps de répondre et pris un taxi me conduisant au 221 B Baker Street.

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !


	3. Chapter 3

**Point de vue externe :**

John finit par sortir de sa chambre, découvrant ainsi le sol du salon jonché de sacs de course. Il soupira et commença à ranger. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock rentra et prit son ordinateur en s'installant dans son fauteuil habituel.

**- Alors ?** Demanda John en rangeant une boite de conserve.  
**- Deux meurtres et un suicide. Inintéressant,** répondit Sherlock.  
**-Si tu le dis.**

John continua à ranger. Sherlock, lui, se leva et mit son manteau.

**-Où tu vas** **?** Interrogea John.  
**-A la morgue.**

Quelques secondes plus tard Sherlock se trouvait déjà dans un taxi en direction de la morgue. Alors que le dit taxi s'arrêta à un feu rouge, Sherlock reçut un texto. "Regardez à votre gauche."  
Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de lever la tête qu'il entendit des hurlements. Écoutant son intuition, qui était toujours bonne, il sortit précipitamment du taxi. Et il avait eu raison de faire ça car à peine sortit du taxi, celui-ci se fit percuter de plein fouet par un camion benne.  
Pendant ce temps-là, John, qui avait enfin fini de ranger, s'autorisa un peu de repos. Mais cela fut de courte durée. Son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha.

**-Oui, allô ?**  
**-John, rejoins moi tout de suite !**  
**-Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui se... Sherlock ? Sherlock !**

Il avait raccroché. Et en plus il ne lui avait même pas dit où il devait le rejoindre ! Ah, mais tout à l'heure il avait dit qu'il devait aller à la morgue ! John prit son manteau et sortit à toute vitesse prendre un taxi. Pour que Sherlock l'appelle ça devait être grave ! Au bout de quelques minutes de trajet, le taxi s'arrêta. John, impatienté, demanda eu chauffeur :

**-Pourquoi on avance plus ?**  
**-Y a des embouteillages.**  
**-Et vous ne pouvez pas prendre une autre route ?**  
**-Comment voulez-vous que j'prenne une autre route ? Vous êtes marrant vous ! Tant que vous y êtes...**

John ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il sortit précipitamment du taxi et courut voir ce qui se passait. Il aperçut enfin la cause de cet embouteillage : un accident impliquant un camion benne et un taxi. Il vit Lestrade en train de parler à... Sherlock ?

**-Vous en êtes sur** ? Demanda Lestrade.  
**-Absolument,** répondit Sherlock.  
**-Dites donc, ça ne serait pas John qui court là-bas ?**

Le détective se retourna. Effectivement c'était John.

**-Sherlock ! SHERLOCK !** Hurla John en arrivant près de Sherlock.  
**-Oui John ?**  
**-Tu aurais pu me dire ce qu'il se passait et où surtout !**  
**-Inutile.**  
**-Tu n'étais pas censé être à la morgue ?**  
**-Si mais comme tu le vois j'ai eu quelques petits désagréments.**

Sherlock désigna ce qui restait du taxi.

**-Attend... tu veux dire que c'était toi qui...**  
**-Oui et ce n'était pas qu'un simple accident.**  
**-Et c'était quoi alors ?**  
**-Quelqu'un apparemment, veut ma mort.**  
**-Quoi ? Tu en es sur ?**  
**-Certain !**

Sherlock s'éloigna. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Mais il fut vite rattrapé par John.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Point de vue de John :**

L'accident n'empêcha pas Sherlock de se rendre à l'hôpital avec moi. Pendant tout le trajet, je jetai régulièrement quelques petits coups d'oeil à mon colocataire essayant en vain de guetter une quelconque émotion ou signe de sa part mais bien évidemment il resta aussi impassible que d'habitude ce qui eut pour effet de m'exaspérer, bien que je savais pertinemment qu'il allait réagir comme ça. Le taxi s'arrêta enfin devant l'hôpital, où Sherlock s'empressa de rentrer. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la morgue. Molly s'y trouvait, elle examinait un corps. Dès qu'elle vit Sherlock, elle lui adressa un grand sourire et m'ignora totalement ce dont j'avais l'habitude. Sherlock s'approcha d'elle, ce qui la fit légèrement rougir, et lui demanda :

**-Il faut absolument que je vois un corps. Pourriez-vous le sortir pour moi ?**  
**-Heu... je... tout dépendra de quel corps vous voulez voir, **répondit-elle timidement.  
**-Celui de la dernière enquête.  
-Ah... heu oui, oui bien sur.**

Elle montra un des corps présents dans la pièce. Sherlock l'examina aussitôt. Quant à moi, je l'observais, perplexe.

**-Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? **Demanda Molly en affichant un grand sourire.  
**-Oui, **répondit Sherlock.  
**-Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant, pourquoi tu as examiné ce corps ? **Questionnai-je.  
**-Hummm non.  
-Et pourquoi donc ?  
-Parce que c'en est ainsi et pas autrement.  
-Merci de ta réponse très... explicative.  
-John, à quoi cela servirait-il que je prenne du temps à t'expliquer si ce n'est pour qu'au final tu ne comprennes pas ?**

Je me renfrognai. Il m'énervait quand il faisait ça !

**-Merci Molly. John, on s'en va.**

Je le suivis sans broncher malgré l'irrésistible envie que j'avais à cet instant de le frapper. Nous rentrâmes chez nous. Sherlock, après avoir enlevé son manteau, s'affala dans le canapé en joignant ses mains sous son menton, signe qu'il était en intense réflexion. Je le regardai quelques secondes puis alla chercher dans le frigo de quoi me remplir l'estomac. J'abandonnai vite cette idée en tombant nez à nez avec "l'expérience" de Sherlock. Je décidai d'aller directement me coucher, après tout, je n'avais plus rien à faire et j'étais fatigué. Mais bien sur, pile à ce moment là, Sherlock décida de jouer du violon. Au bord de l'exaspération totale, plusieurs idées pas très nettes me vinrent à l'esprit :

Idée 1 : je tue Sherlock.  
Idée 2 : je lui fais bouffer son violon.  
Idée 3 : je hurle au grand désespoir et me suicide.  
Idée 4 : je m'en vais migrer dans un pays très loin de Sherlock.  
Etc.

Abandonnant ces idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres, je décidai, avec beaucoup de sagesse, d'aller lui demander le plus calmement possible, si il pouvait bien cesser. Evidemment, sa réponse fut sans appel :

**-Non.**

Le pire, c'est qu'il souriait. J'avais juste envie de l'étriper et de le défenestrer. Heureusement que je n'était pas impulsif ! Dieu sait dans quel état serait Sherlock si je l'étais.  
Cet idiot continuait de jouer, sans le moindre remord de la souffrance qu'il causait à moi, son pauvre et malheureux colocataire. Ok, j'avouais j'exagérais. Mais parfois, c'était très proche de la réalité, comme en ce moment.  
Malgré mon aptitude à garder mon calme et mon sang-froid, je ne pus m'empêcher de gueuler un énorme juron en remontant dans ma chambre.

* * *

Tadaaa ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Perso, je ne me suis jamais autant éclatée en écrivant un chapitre de cet fiction ! Je me suis lâchée et je suis assez satisfaite du résultat.


End file.
